A Riku Halloween
by Kunoichi-Shea
Summary: This strory comes after Another Side the Same Story, and takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts is all over. Please R
1. Stupidity and Codes

A Riku Halloween  
  
A/N: This story is the second part to Another Side the Same Story so read that befor this or you wont understand some of it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Stupidity and Codes  
  
It's been one a year after all the Kingdom Hearts stuff had ended. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were finally together, back home on their island. It was the day before Halloween on Destiny Islands; all of the islands were dressed up for the occasion. This Halloween would be Riku, Sora, and Kairi's first in years!   
  
Riku sat on his paupu tree looking out to sea. He could still remember how everything happen; on this very spot was where it started, for him anyway. He moved his eyes across the waters crashing waves he saw a small boat. "Here's Sora!' he said in a weird deep voice. He began to move his eyes over the beach Wakka, Tides, and Selphie were playing on the beach together, Wakka would throw his blitz ball at one of them and they would have to hit it back with their weapons. Wakka threw the ball at Selphie, as she whipped her nunchaku at it she missed and the ball hit her I the face knocking her down, while her nunchaku landed hard on her face. She began to cry extremely loud!   
  
Wakka: Please stop crying man! You'r hurtin my ears!  
  
Tidus: Make it stop! Make it stop! *Falls over* @.@  
  
Wakka: I'll give you this chocolate bar if you stop crying, ya?  
  
Selphie: ;-;*sniff* OK! ^.^ *Grabs chocolate bar out of Wakka's hand*  
  
Wakka: *shaking Tidus* Hey man are you OK?  
  
Tidus: @.@  
  
Wakka: Focus dude!  
  
Tidus: @.@ …..  
  
Wakka: *shaking Tidus violently* WAKE UP MAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidus: O.O I'm up! *Gets up* I'm good!  
  
The three began to play some more.  
  
Riku watched this, and laughed at their stupidity. "How can anyone be that stupid?" he asked himself.   
  
Sora jumps out of his boat, looking around for Riku and Kairi. He ran around stupidly looking for them, after awhile he managed to find Riku sitting on the paupu tree. Sora ran across the bridged to go see him.  
  
Sora: Riku, hey Riku!   
  
Riku: *looks around* What Sora?  
  
Sora: Hey what are you going to be this Halloween?  
  
Riku: I don't know…. haven't thought about it, Why?  
  
Sora: Well I just wanted to know. I thought I would dress up like I did in Halloween Town, I think I looked so cool!  
  
Riku: Ha! I bet you did! Humm maybe I'll dress up like I did in Hallow Bastion I looked scary right? ^.^  
  
Sora: Ya talk about scary!  
  
Riku: ^.^; was it really that bad?  
  
Sora: Naw, now Ansem's outfit, that's bad!  
  
As the boys talked and talked while Kairi walked up behind them listening to their conversation.  
  
Kairi: And I'll dress up as a princess ^.^  
  
Sora: *turns to look at Kairi* Why you are one already!   
  
Kairi: *laughing* I know but why not?!  
  
Riku: She's just jealous because she never got a cool outfit like we did!   
  
Sora: That's right! Ha!  
  
Kairi: That's so not true!  
  
Riku & Sora: Yes it is!  
  
Kairi: NO it's not! *Pushes Riku off the tree*   
  
Riku: Ahh! *Flump* *falls on face*  
  
Sora: HAHIRA!!!   
  
Kairi: Don't think you wont get anything Sora! *Pushes Sora off the edge into the water*  
  
Sora: was!  
  
Riku: *lifts himself up and spits out sand* your going to pay Kairi!  
  
Sora: *climbs up later soaking wet* Oh yaw, big time!  
  
Kairi: Meet! *Runs away*   
  
Riku: GET HER!!  
  
The two boys ran after Kairi, and because Kairi runs so slow they caught up to her in seconds. They tackled her into the soft sand on the beach. Holding her down they began to tickle her.   
  
Sora & Riku: The Terrible Tickling Attack!  
  
Kairi: HAHAH!! PLEASE!! HEHEHE!! STOP!!!!  
  
Riku: Never!  
  
Sora: MUAHAHA!!!  
  
Riku gets hit in the back of the head with a blitz ball.  
  
Riku: @.@  
  
Sora: *turns around to see Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie* Whatcha do that for?  
  
Wakka: * tries to act all cool like* Tidus you tell em.  
  
Tidus: Ahem! That's a number 222489 of the Island Dude Code!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
Riku: *gets up* Island Dude Code?  
  
Kairi: o.O  
  
Selphie: Number 222489 is about sexual harassment, and you just broke it!  
  
Riku: How?  
  
Wakka: By touching Kairi in ways that are unnecessary!  
  
Sora: Tickling is a sexual harassment?   
  
Tidus: Yes! And now you are under arrest!  
  
Wakka: Get em!  
  
Riku & Sora: o.O AHHHH!!!!!!! 


	2. Halloween Fears

Chapter 2: Halloween fears  
  
~At Riku's house~  
  
Riku sat up all night thinking about Halloween…   
  
Riku: *thinking* Why am I freaked out over a little holiday? I mean its not like anything can go wrong! There won't be any Heartless out there, or will there be?! Come on Riku pull yourself together man! There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of!  
  
Riku fell into an uneasy dream about Halloween. Heartless were chasing after him and he didn't have his Keyblade! As Riku ran a shadowy figure came out of the shadows. It was Sora, but it wasn't Sora!? This Sora was evil looking! Riku panicked as the demented Sora chased him! He ran and ran until there was nowhere else to run! Sora and the Heartless had cornered him! Then from the shadows came Kairi she looked just like Sora; evil. Kairi walked up to Riku and yelled at him for helping the darkness! "Why Riku, how could you! I thought you were our friend!" she yelled. Sora yelled about everything he had done to him, taking the keyblade away and giving him a wooden sword. Then everyone began to close in on him! They were going to kill him, he just knew it! The were one foot away and closing in fast and then……. "RIKU TIME TO WAKE UP SWEETIE!"  
  
Riku's mother was calling him!   
  
Riku: *falls out of bed sweating* *flump* BE RIGHT DOWN MOM!   
  
Riku: Man that was a weird dream *gets up and rubs butt*, I wonder if they are still mad about all that?  
  
Riku got dressed and went down to breakfast. His mom had made his favorite, waffles! Riku ate happily away at his break fasts and kissed him mom before heading out. Riku jumped in him about and paddled out. As he paddled he thought about Freddy, they had been separated after kingdom Hearts was closed. He hoped that she was alright, and that she was doing OK without him. He docked his bout and walked up onto the beach. He walked passed Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie who now were in black trench coats and had black sunglasses. They watched him walked by and lowered their sunglasses. "Freaks" Riku mumbled  
  
Riku jumped onto his tree and began to stare out in to the sea wondering about his dream.  
  
Riku: ……  
  
Sora jumps onto the deck after tying his boat.  
  
Sora: *yawn* Well I can't weight till tonight! Think of all that candy!!!!!!!  
  
Kairi: *appears by his side* Ya I know! I wonder what everyone else will dress up like!  
  
Sora: I don't know? But we'll see wont we!  
  
Kairi: ^.^ hehe yep!  
  
Sora: But lets go find Riku!  
  
Kairi: OK!  
  
A few minuets later they walk up behind Riku. They both realize that he has no idea that they wee there. Sora smiled at Kairi.  
  
Sora: *sneaks up behind Riku* RIKU!!!!!  
  
  
  
Riku: NOO!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! *Falls off of tree*  
  
Sora and Kairi begin to laugh at the startled Riku.  
  
Riku: *claming down* Hey that was not funny you guys!  
  
Sora: *still laughing* Yes it was!  
  
Kairi: *stops laughing* But why did you say you didn't do it and stuff?  
  
Riku: *thinking fast* umm…. I was just daydreaming and you startled me that's all….  
  
Sora: *calming down* Ya if you say so…  
  
Riku: Well I have to go now so umm see ya tonight! *runs off*  
  
Kairi: I wonder what's wrong with him, he seemed really off….  
  
~Later with Sora and Kairi~  
  
Sora and Kairi walk down the beach to the secret spot.  
  
Kairi: I wonder why he's off like that, its not like him…  
  
Sora: Maybe he's scared of the dark! You know being trapped in it so long, and we will be trick or treating at night so---  
  
Kairi: That might be it Sora! Or maybe that's half of it… I don't know!  
  
Sora: *looks at Kairi* Well whatever's wrong with him we'll find out!  
  
Kairi: Maybe it does has to do with his past, or what if he never stopped being on the dark side!  
  
Sora: Come on Kairi, you know that he's not!  
  
Kairi: Well I guess your right…..I just don't know….  
  
~Later with Riku~  
  
Riku paddled his bout out as far as he could wanting to get away from everything! His mind was racing over everything he had been thinking about. "I wish they hadn't bothered me, I might have fingered everything out about that dream if they hadn't."  
  
~Riku's daydream~   
  
Riku was standing in complete darkness. Completely engulfed by it, there was no light in site.  
  
Voice: Riku!  
  
Riku: Hey its you again, I haven't talked to you in a long time!  
  
Voice: *happy* I'm glade you missed me, but that's not the point! Riku remember your dram?  
  
Riku: Ya, man I was freaking out!!!  
  
Voice: Calm down Riku, you betrayed your friends for power--  
  
Riku: It was not like that ok! I was trying to find them and…  
  
Voice: You got carried away with you power.  
  
Riku: ya but it's not like I meant too!  
  
Voice: What did you mean to do? Endanger your friends lives? You hurt Sora, and you almost hurt Kairi too!  
  
Riku: NO.. no I didn't…  
  
Sora's voice: Riku!!!!!  
  
~End of daydream~   
  
Riku: Man I wonder what that voice would have said. *shakes head* I need to get this out of my head! That's all in the past there's nothing I can do about it now! And Sora and Kairi forgive me!   
  
Riku jumped out of his boat into the water and began to swim around. Swimming was one of the things that calmed Riku down when he was frustrated. 


	3. Night of Darkness

Chapter 3: Night of Darkness  
  
Riku laid on his bed staring at the sealing…  
  
  
  
Riku: What's going on with me? Why am I so scared? I won't ever return to darkness, not ever!  
  
He pulled his pillow over his face.  
  
Riku: But what is this strange feeling inside of me? It's like I know something will happen again, but it can't…….  
  
Riku: *got out of bed and took out his Keyblade* Well its time for me to take out this old outfit again, for tonight!   
  
~Sora's house~~  
  
Sora was already in his Halloween outfit. As he looked at himself in the mirror he could remember, like it was yesterday what it was like in Halloween Town.   
  
Sora: Man… so many things have happened to me! I wonder if anything like that will ever happen again?!  
  
Sora: *Looking down at his Pumpkinhead Keyblade that rested in his hands* I sure miss Goofy and Donald…..  
  
~Kairi's house~  
  
Kairi was dancing around her room in her beautiful gown.  
  
Kairi: Now I rely do feel like a princess!   
  
She laughed   
  
Kairi: I better get going Sora's probable waiting!   
  
~Riku's house~  
  
Riku looked at himself in the mirror, and he looked down at his keyblade. It was not the keyblade he had in Hollow Bastion, but it was the Oblivion. "At least it fit's the outfit." he mumbled. Not having his old keyblade, the one that opened hearts must mean he was good, right? Thoughts ran through his head. He collapsed on his bed holding his head. "Maybe I shouldn't go, I can just tell them tomorrow that I didn't want to because.. I'm to old for it ya that's it! But what if they get mad at me?" Riku didn't know what to do! Then a voice reached his ears. "Riku , Riku honey its time for you to go meet Sora and Kairi, you don't want to be late!" his mom called " Kay mom I'll be down!" Riku got up and grabbed his pillow case that he was going to use to hold his candy. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and left.  
  
~Out side with Sora~  
  
Sora was waiting for Kairi and Riku down by the shore watching the waves move in and out.  
  
Kairi: Hey Sora? Is that you?  
  
Sora: *turning around* Yep its me Kairi! ^.^  
  
Kairi: So this is what you looked like in Halloween Town!?  
  
Sora: Ya but you should have seen Goofy and Donald with me were looked so cool together! The scariest people that ever lived I think!  
  
Kairi: *laughing* I bet! *looks around* I wonder what's taking Riku so long?  
  
Riku had been listening to Sora and Kairi's conversation. "Its time that I get them back for startling me!" he thought. He snuck up behind the two and grabbed them both by the arms.  
  
Sora & Kairi: AHHHH!!!  
  
Riku: You bunch of scaredy cats its just me!  
  
Sora: Riku!! Why did you have to do that?  
  
Riku: For pay back stupid!  
  
Kairi: *laughing* Right I forgot!  
  
The three walked for house to house getting candy. But as the night wore on Kairi got tired and wanted to sit down on the beach.  
  
Kairi: This bag has to weigh more then I do!  
  
Riku: Then you obviously don't weigh a lot!  
  
Sora: You guys I just saw something move over there!  
  
Riku: What?  
  
Just then Heartless began coming out of the ground and air! Hundreds upon hundreds until all were on the ground surrounding the trio!  
  
Riku: Sora get Kairi out of here, I'll distract them!  
  
And with that Riku slashed at the Heartless and ran! Amazingly all of the Heartless fallowed him! They weren't after Kairi or Sora they were after him!  
  
Riku ran and ran slashing at the Heartless but more and more just kept appearing! Sora did as he was told and found Kairi a place were she would be safe!  
  
Sora: Stay here Kairi I'll be back, but I gotta help Riku!  
  
Kairi: OK   
  
Sora ran back in the direction that Riku had ran hoping that he was alright!  
  
Riku had been cornered completely by the Heartless how every many he killed twice that number would come back!  
  
Riku: Why!? Why are you after me! What did I do to you!?  
  
Riku then heard a voice coming for the darkness  
  
Voice: Riku, you sold you sole to the darkness why did you think it would be so easy to get away? The darkness with in your heart will always stay, you will never be able to escape!   
  
Riku stood there in horror! He would never be able to get away! But why!? "I'm not evil" he though to himself " I just did it to help my friends, or at least that's what I thought!"  
  
Riku: No I am not going back to the darkness!!! I'm good not evil!  
  
Voice: Have it you way Riku!  
  
Then all of the Heartless sprang up ready to attack Riku. Riku raised his keyblade to defend himself, but he knew he would not be able to defend himself against so many Heartless! Sora then sprang into action he ran through the Heartless ripping them to shreds to save Riku.   
  
Riku: Sora you came back!  
  
Sora: *killing the Heartless* Of course! Why wouldn't I?  
  
Riku and Sora then defeated the Heartless until there was no more.  
  
Sora: Dose this mean the Door has been opened?   
  
Riku: No I don't think so…I think they came back for… me, but only to bring me back within the darkness with them. There will be no more Heartless any more, I promise!  
  
Sora: Is this why you have been acting so weird?  
  
Riku: Well half of it anyways… Sora will you forgive me for everything I've ever done?  
  
Sora: Riku I already forgave you along time ago!  
  
Riku: Well thanks Sora but I still feel the need to apologies to you, and Kairi….  
  
The two boys walked back to where Sora had left Kairi. Sora didn't understand why after so long, why Riku was still upset over what he did.  
  
Riku: *looking at Kairi* Kairi I'm sorry for everything I've done over the years, with the hole Kingdom Hearts thing…  
  
Kairi: *looking surprised* Riku I can hold what you did against you! I will always forgive you no matter what you do!  
  
Riku: Thanks   
  
Sora: Come on you guys there's still plenty more houses to hit! I want to get as much candy As I can this year!!  
  
Riku: OK Sora but remember not to eat all the candy at once!  
  
Kairi: I remember that, that was the Halloween before Kingdom Hearts! You ate so much candy you had to stay in bed for a whole month!  
  
Sora: don't remind me….  
  
They all walked away laughing as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that night. But they would soon find that it was not over, and that that was just the beginning. 


	4. Helping Riku

Chapter 4: Helping Riku  
  
Riku woke on a nice sunny day. The sun shined on his face as he sat up and yawned. He got up from his bed as he remembered what that voice had said to him. "But why? Why does the darkness still want me? And who, who was that voice? It seemed so familiar…"   
  
Riku then heard his mom calling him down to breakfast. But still everything that had happened puzzled Riku. Why was everything happening to him? He never wanted to return to darkness. Yet a strange feeling still lingered inside of him. It had been there for quite some time now ever scene Kingdom Hearts…..  
  
After breakfast Riku went out to go find Sora and Kairi. Maybe they could help him? When Riku arrived on the island no one appeared to be there.   
  
Riku: Maybe I'm early?  
  
He walked up to his tree and sat down looking out to sea.  
  
Riku: I'll weight here for them, they'll know where to find me! I hope they can help me…but I don't want them to think I'm scared! What should I say? Should I even tell them?  
  
Riku sat on the tree thinking of what had happened and what he should say. Sora walked up onto the beach.  
  
Sora: Yawn!!! Where's Rik…. *looks in fount of him* oh, ha! In the same place as always!  
  
Sora began to walk over to the shack to get to Riku when he heard Kairi.   
  
Kairi: Sora! Wait for me!  
  
Sora: *looking back at Kairi* Ya ok!  
  
Kairi: So Sora where are you going in a hurry?  
  
Sora: To see Riku.  
  
Kairi: OK I'll go with you!  
  
Sora and Kairi walked over to Riku, who had no idea they were there.  
  
Kairi: Hey Riku! *taps him on sholder*  
  
Riku: Oh hey guys! I was wondering about last night..  
  
Sora: We already told you it's--  
  
Riku: It's not that! I was just wondering why the darkness is still after me….  
  
Kairi: It's after you??  
  
Riku: Yep and I don't know why…  
  
Sora: Well maybe its because you were part of the darkness and it still needs you to do stuff.  
  
Riku: *sarcastically* Wow Sora you are a genius!!!  
  
Kairi: *laughing* Yes but why, and for what?  
  
Riku: That's exactly, what I want to know.  
  
Sora: So how do you think we'll be able to find these answers?  
  
Riku: Don't know. But there's got to be some way!  
  
Kairi: Ya I bet there is, and we will find it!  
  
Riku: Thanks you guys. I really do need your help!  
  
Sora: That's why were here Riku.  
  
Kairi: To help you.  
  
Riku: Well lets get started!  
  
Riku, Sora, and Kairi all sat on the beach. Riku was laying on his back with his eyes closed trying to remember everything that had happened over the years with Kingdom Hearts. While Sora and Kairi sat looking either at Riku or out to sea.  
  
Sora: So…. Riku, do you think it's because of Ansem that the darkness is after you? He did take over your body and all so maybe…that's it?  
  
Riku: But he is not in my body any more. You know that he was the evil one, but then again before he came to me I was…. kind of becoming evil…  
  
Kairi: But were you completely evil? Were you always depending on the darkness?   
  
Riku: Well some times, but I was never truly evil I just used dark powers.  
  
Sora: Ya like the time you made a shadow of me! And then disappeared in darkness to Hollow Bastion with Kairi!  
  
Riku: Yes, but… why would they want me back for that? Maybe it's something else they need me for like my strength or bravery, maybe they have something planed!  
  
Kairi: But Riku, do you want to go back?  
  
Riku: *looks at Kairi* o.O Why do you ask that?! You know I never--  
  
Kairi: Its just sometimes I see something in your eyes like you are longing to go back…  
  
Sora: *looks at Riku then Kairi* Are you sure Kairi, I mean Riku, he.. he'd never go back! After all that!  
  
Riku: *looks down at ground* Well I don't know what I want any more. Sometimes I want to go back and other times… I don't.  
  
Kairi: So maybe, there is still darkness in you and that's how the Heartless got out!  
  
Sora: o.O They came out of Riku?!?!?!  
  
Kairi: Well maybe…. I don't know  
  
Riku: I bet that's how they appeared, I mean the door is closed so how else could they have came out, except thought me!  
  
Sora: But why??  
  
Riku: I bet they want to use me to open the door, so they all can get out!  
  
Kairi: But you wont! Right?  
  
Riku: I… I don't think I will.  
  
Sora: What do you mean think?!  
  
Riku: I don't know if I can hold the darkness back, what if it takes me over or something like Ansem!?  
  
Kairi: Sora and I won't let anything like that happen to you!  
  
Riku: Thanks guys  
  
Sora: No problem *pull Riku into a one armed hug* we would never let anything hurt you.  
  
Riku pulls himself away from Sora and gets up off the ground. Sora and Kairi stand up by his side. They all walk off to their boats because the sun is setting.  
  
Sora: But HOW are they coming out of you?  
  
Riku pushes Sora off the dock into the water.  
  
Sora: Hey! What was that for?!  
  
Riku: *jumps into his boat* For being stupid! 


	5. Tears of Blood

Chapter 5: Tears of Blood  
  
Riku got home and ate his dinner; he wasn't really hungry but ate anyways. He was to busy thinking about everything, and what would happen next. After he was done he walked slowly up stairs to take a shower. It was like he was hypnotized even though he was getting himself ready for bed his mind remained concentrating on his memories. As he pulled on his PJ's and jumped into bed he wondered why he felt the way he did.  
  
Riku: Why, why am I the one who has to be evil!?   
  
Voice: Because it is your destiny  
  
Riku: Wha… Not you again!  
  
Voice: You mean you would rather me leave you alone?  
  
Riku: Yes, I don't need you!  
  
Voice: Are you sure Riku, you know I am part of you  
  
Riku: What? What do you mean!  
  
Voice: Riku, I am your father!   
  
Riku: o.O   
  
Voice: Just kidding, I'm you!  
  
Riku: Noo!!!!  
  
Voice: -.-; Wrong cue   
  
Riku: Oh sorry! ^.^  
  
Out from the shadows came a figure in a black cloaked, he lifted his hands up to his hood and bang it down slowly. Riku gasped for he saw him self, but the eyes were not his. The eyes were glowing yellow and his voice was different.  
  
Riku: No this can't be! You can't be me!  
  
AntiRiku: Oh but I can! I was the half of you that was ripped away when Ansem left you! But now I've found you and it's all because you put on your outfit that Ansem gave you! That outfit is made from darkness and when you put it on I was able to find you! But because your heart had no darkness in it I was not able to take you over. So I tried to get you to turn once again to darkness. Now OPEN YOUR HEART TO DARKNESS!!!  
  
AntiRiku thrust his keyblade (you know the one Riku had in Hollow Bastion that could unlock people's hearts) in to Riku's heart!  
  
Riku: NOO!!!   
  
AntiRiku laughed, he had unlocked Riku's heart. AntiRiku then turned into darkness and went inside of Riku.   
  
AntiRiku: See Riku how nicely we fit together. And now together we can open the door and let the darkness come in!! And of course we will not forget about your dear friends Sora and Kairi! Sora will either open his heart to darkness, or he will die. And Kairi will also have the same choice as Sora! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!   
  
And with that AntiRiku disappeared into darkness. But the real Riku was still hanging in there he had not been completely taken over by darkness. A small amount of him still was good, but that was only because in that moment where he had been stabbed he had thought about his friends, how they had said they would not let anything bad happen to him. And he knew that they would be with him no matter what! But would that alone help him gain control of his body?   
  
~At Sora's house~  
  
Sora woke up sweating. He knew something was wrong. He felt a pain in his heart as if it had been ripped in two!  
  
Sora: *panting* This pain… what is it from?  
  
Sora looked out of his window to see nothing. Everything around him was black. In fact he couldn't see his room anymore he couldn't even see himself!  
  
Sora: Wha!! Where is everything!?!?! Am I blind?!?!?!?!!?!  
  
Sora ran around in the darkness for what seemed to be hours until he saw a thread of light off in the distance. Sora ran towards the light hoping to find a way out. But that was not what he would find.   
  
While Sora was in darkness Kairi stood trembling she didn't know where she was and didn't know where anyone ways or were her room went. She had never been so cold! Then she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to look to see who was there.  
  
Kairi: Sora is that you?   
  
Then she saw Riku standing right in front of her. But his face was complete blacked out.  
  
Kairi: Riku! Are you trying to scare me?  
  
AntiRiku: No Kairi, I'm trying to kill you!  
  
He then brought his blade down upon Kairi who screamed in fear, as Sora ran out from the darkness.  
  
Sora: KAIRI!!!!!  
  
Sora: *looking at Riku* Why? Why Riku??  
  
AntiRiku: Because *his eyes glow* She would not accept the darkness!  
  
Sora: You're not Riku!  
  
AntiRiku: But I am. I'm his dark side, I took over his body and now Riku has once again turned to darkness!  
  
But inside of AntiRiku something happened that he had not expected. The moment he had killed Kairi the remains of the real Riku came to life and began to grow.  
  
Sora bent down and cradled Kairi's body in his arms.  
  
Sora: I promise you I will find a way to bring you back…   
  
AntiRiku: Well Sora it's your turn what will it be?   
  
Sora: I will never join the darkness!!!!  
  
AntiRiku: As you wish  
  
He brought his keyblade down upon Sora, but Sora's keyblade had appeared in his hands and he was able to block the attack! But then as they began to fight Riku gained a bit of control.  
  
Riku: Sora go take Kairi's body with you and go, hurry!  
  
Sora: Riku? Riku are you---  
  
Riku: Quick I can't hold him off much longer!  
  
And with that Sora ran as Riku began to cry.  
  
Riku: Why did you have to kill Kairi?  
  
AntiRiku: We had no choice but to!  
  
Riku: We! I didn't do it! You did!  
  
AntiRiku: But on the contrary you and I are one!  
  
Riku: I would rather kill myself then be with you!  
  
AntiRiku: Are you sure?  
  
AntiRiku then took over. He then picked up his keyblade.  
  
AntiRiku: I wont let Sora get away.  
  
~Later~  
  
Sora ran and ran until all of the darkness faded away. He found himself in the secret cave.   
  
Sora: Kairi, I know there will be someway to get you back.  
  
He hugged Kairi's body and began to cry. But his tears were not water they were blood. The tears of blood rolled down Kairi's face and were absorbed by her skin. Then Kairi began to move.  
  
Sora: Kairi??  
  
Kairi: Sora? What happened… all I remember was seeing Riku…  
  
Sora: It's ok Kairi, I'm so glade you are ok! But Riku… well something has happened to him.  
  
Kairi: Yes I could tell but what?  
  
Sora: There is something in his body that has taken him over!  
  
Kairi: Well what should we do?  
  
Sora: You mean I do, Kairi I cant allow you to get hurt again!  
  
Kairi: I understand…  
  
She hugged Sora, she wanted to tell him how scared she was but somehow she couldn't. She just hoped that no one else would get hurt, and for Riku's safe return. They stayed in the cave for a long time just sitting there in each others arms not wanting to ever let go. Sora slowly began to move Kairi away from him. She looked so scared and he didn't want to leave her but he had to save Riku! He just had to! 


	6. His last Hope

Chapter 6: His last Hope  
  
AntiRiku walked though the darkness he couldn't understand how Riku had gained control. He knew he couldn't let that happen again. But now Riku was a threat to him. He conjured a thrown out of darkness and sat on it.   
  
AntiRiku: How could I have been so stupid, to over look you like that. We need to cooperate and work together so we can finally become one.   
  
Riku could believe this Kairi was dead and Sora was next how could he stop himself.   
  
AntiRiku: You can't, you will never be able to now that we are together we can open the door let the darkness form within Kingdom Hearts be unleashed! And then we will be all powerful!! Your friend Sora can't do anything to help you, no one can!   
  
Riku had to think of something but what, what could help him? "Freddy! That's it Freddy can help me I know she can!" Riku thought   
  
Riku: Freddy where are you I need you!   
  
AntiRiku: Ha you words can't reach her!   
  
Riku: Your wrong! I know I can reach her, she is here in my heart and always will be no matter where we are we are together!"   
  
And from somewhere in Kingdom Hearts a small Heartless herd the words spoken to her. "Riku?!?" she yelled. She ran looking for where he could be, then she found the door it was faint and at times flickered away. "It's beginning to open! The door it's opening! This cant be good!" and with that she went through the door.   
  
AntiRiku sat on his thrown thinking trying to think of the best way to end Sora's life.   
  
Riku: No I wont let you hurt him! *Trying to break free.* I just wont!  
  
  
  
AntiRiku: Now, now Riku, it will be easier on both of us if you accept your friend's fate.   
  
But Riku couldn't take it and he snapped, this caused the two to separate!   
  
AntiRiku: But how?!   
  
Riku: Because I wont let you hurt anymore people! *Keyblade appeared in his hand*  
  
AntiRiku: What are you planning to fight me? Do you forget in the stronger side I have all the powers ever given to us!  
  
AntiRiku looked at Riku as if it was a joke and picked up his keyblade as Riku got into a fighting stance.   
  
AntiRiku: Have it your way  
  
AntiRiku ran forward swinging his keyblade at Riku. Riku dodged and tried to hit him but missed, his other side was just to fast, and to strong for him. All Riku could do was dodge and try to block. Then from out of the shadows Freddy appeared, she watched as the two Riku battled. "Riku!" she shouted, the two fighters looked to see who had yelled. Riku could help but smile as Freddy ran to him.   
  
Riku: Freddy I knew you'd come!  
  
But just before they Freddy reached Riku AntiRiku attacked hitting him in the chest!   
  
Freddy: Riku!!  
  
Riku: Freddy find Sora and help him defeat my other side….it's the only way!  
  
Riku began to disappear into darkness and then went back into AntiRiku.   
  
AntiRiku: HA! Riku did you really think you could defeat me?!  
  
Freddy ran she had to find Sora and fast!  
  
~With Sora~  
  
Sora left Kairi in the secret spot hoping she would be safe there. He had to help Riku. But what if destroying AntiRiku hurts Riku?   
  
Sora: "I know I can do this, Riku and Kairi are depending on me!"  
  
He took out his keyblade and began to run. After for running around the island for an hour he stopped.  
  
Sora: OK I have no idea where I'm going or where Riku could be!  
  
Sora sat down on the sand. The whole place was gloomy the sky was dark and cloudy and thunder could be herd in the distance. Huge waves crashed against the soft and, and the sad had turned cold as snow. The wind was thrashing wildly about making the trees sway and moving objects that were not put in the ground.   
  
Sora: It looks like they day this all happened.  
  
He let himself fall back to lie on the cold ground.  
  
Sora: What now? Where do I go? What do I do?  
  
Then he heard it a soft voice. It sounded as if it belonged to a girl.   
  
Voice: I can help you. I know where Riku is and I have a plan to save him and to defeat his other side!  
  
Sora: Who are you?  
  
Voice: If I show myself will you promise not to attack me?  
  
Sora: Well ya…  
  
A small Shadow Heartless came up from the ground.  
  
Sora: Wha!  
  
Freddy: My name is Frederickena, but you can call me Freddy.  
  
Sora: A Heartless?!  
  
Freddy: Yes, I'm a friend of Riku's  
  
Sora: Well this explains a lot!  
  
Freddy: Sorry but I do not understand what you mean?  
  
Sora: Never mind that can you tell me where Riku is?  
  
Freddy: Yes but I must help you, I will be your guide through the darkness and keep the darkness away from you.   
  
Sora: The darkness, you mean the Heartless?  
  
Freddy: Yes they are able to leave Kingdom Hearts in small groups. The door is be gaining to open!   
  
Sora: Then we better close it!  
  
Freddy: That was my thoughts too, but first we must save Riku otherwise I fear he along with the rest of the darkness might be sucked back into Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Sora: We can't let that happen to him again! So we will free Riku and close the door! But how to we get to the door?  
  
Freddy: I will take you to it after this AntiRiku is gone!  
  
Sora: Good! Then lets go!  
  
Freddy began to lead to a portal she had made earlier to help him enter the darkness. She only hoped that she could keep the other Heartless at bay! If they attacked them she might also get killed on accident! The two ran to the far side of the island hoping that they could free Riku form the grasp of the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how do you like it? I know it's not as funny as Another Side the Same Story but hey it's good! I'll try to add some more funny stuff in later; it's just hard when you have to be serious about what's happing to Riku! I also think I will right another story that will take place before this. It will be taking place in Kingdom Hearts 2, hopefully theirs some good Riku scenes for me to do that. Because I liked putting that kinda stuff in, and that why I think Another Side did so well. Well please tell me what you think about that because I'll only do it if you people want me too! 


	7. Hide and Seek

Chapter 7: Hide and Seek  
  
Sora: Where's this portal of yours?  
  
Freddy: Its right here!  
  
She stopped in front of a huge rock with what looked like a hole of darkness in it.  
  
Sora: So we go thought that?  
  
Freddy: Yes! And then we will have to search for Riku!  
  
Sora: I thought you knew where he was!  
  
Freddy: He is in the darkness, and can change positions at anytime, He is constantly moving to keep away from us.  
  
Sora: So they know we're coming?  
  
Freddy: No duh! How would they not? Riku sent me to get you, and the darkness has many eyes. They are watching every step we make!  
  
Sora: That's just plan freaky man!  
  
Freddy: We must go now!  
  
She jumped on his sholder as Sora walked through the portal. Then next thing Sora knew was nothing. He once again couldn't see anything and his whole body was cold.   
  
Sora: What now?  
  
Freddy: Keep walking forward; there are no boundaries in the darkness.  
  
Sora: Really? *Smack* Oooowwwwww that hurt! I thought there were no boundaries?  
  
Freddy that's because you ran into a Heartless NOW RUN!  
  
Sora ran for it! If he couldn't see then how in the world was he supposed to fight! They ran and ran, and ran! Until Sora couldn't anymore.  
  
Sora: *panting* I….can't…..keep…this up…..  
  
Freddy: Well then take a rest but be cautious, you never know what's larking in the dark!  
  
Sora: Well that makes me feel safe!  
  
Freddy put her small had on Sora's face. He could see her yellow eyes looking at him and he could feel her could soft hand on his face.  
  
Freddy: Sora never loose hope, never loose sight of the light or you will end up like me.  
  
Sora: How did you become a Heartless? And where were you from?  
  
Freddy: My world was completely eclipsed by the darkness. Everyone was turned into Heartless. It was horrible, for wile I didn't even know who I used to be or anyone. But now I cant remember what I looked like but never my name…  
  
Sora: but I thought it was Freddy?  
  
Freddy: That's the name I gave myself. I needed a name to keep going and try to find myself…  
  
Sora: I'm sorry but I do know what its like to be a Heartless.   
  
Freddy: Thanks to me! I gave you that body; you really weren't supposed to be a Heartless, at least not yet. To become a Heartless you must have your Heart taken by a Heartless or by darkness. But you heart that would have taken time, you see you heart was not taken by darkness or a Heartless Kairi had it! But in order to get it back she needed to give it to you. So I gave you a body of darkness so that you could retrieve it!  
  
Sora: You did that? For me, but why?  
  
Freddy: Riku had become to powerful and I needed someone to defeat him and bring him back to his old self. And I knew that you cared about him still and that you would help him!  
  
Sora: Well thanks…I just I could do something in return.  
  
Freddy: Saving Riku is the only I care about and having you help me is all I need.  
  
Sora got up and Freddy jumped back up on his sholder. They walked off to look for Riku but little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
~Somewhere in Darkness~  
  
AntiRiku: This is like a game of hide and go seek now isn't it!  
  
He looked back down at the orb in front of him. He could see everything that they did.  
  
Riku: Sora will destroy you!  
  
AntiRiku: Silence!   
  
Riku: *beginning to fade* No…you cant….  
  
AntiRiku: the longer you and I are together the more darkness enters our heart! Soon all the light will fade from you and we will be at last one! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I wonder what happened to all the Heatless I have summoned. Only one came and it didn't even attack them! Is she holding them off? Darn you!  
  
~With Sora~  
  
Sora: How much longer! It seems like we have been here for hours!  
  
Freddy: -.-; It's only been five minuets….  
  
Sora: ^.^; Oh ok well I'm still tired. *flump*   
  
Sora sat down on the ground and looked out at the endless abyss of darkness.  
  
Sora: How can we find him, if darkness has no boundaries! We could just keep running around in here forever!  
  
Freddy: Think of it like hide and seek. He is hiding somewhere out there and you need to find him!  
  
Sora: I think its time to give up.  
  
Sora stood up and looked around. Then he took a deep breath and yelled..  
  
Sora: Oily oily oxen free! You can come out now AntiRiku!  
  
Freddy: -.-; I cant believe my luck, Riku's gone and now this!   
  
Freddy Jumped on Sora's head and knocked on it.  
  
Freddy: Sora that's now going to work no matter how many times you yell it!  
  
AntiRiku come out of nowhere.  
  
AntiRiku: YAY I win!  
  
Freddy: o.O; ok… maybe it would work……  
  
AntiRiku: Sora you fool you could even find me! How pathetic! I expected better of you. But I don't feel like fighting you right now so I'm going to have a little fun with you first!  
  
Sora and Freddy were separated; Sora was sucked into a black hole of darkness.   
  
Sora: waa!!   
  
Freddy: Sora!  
  
Sora disappeared completely engulfed by the darkness.  
  
AntiRiku: Now to get Rid of you!  
  
He held up his keyblade and trusted it at Freddy. And with a tarring noise and a splash of darkness she was gone.  
  
AntiRiku: Now to have some fun with Sora!  
  
And he walked off back to his throw of Darkness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for not updating right away I was gone all week! Well I hoped you like this chapter! Please R&R people! I want more reviews! I don't mean to sound greedy or anything its just I like getting reviews no matter how short they are or even if they are questions! Please people if you read this then review at least once! Because Another Side the Same Story had way more reviews coming in everyday unlike this one. Is it because it's not as funny? 


	8. Where am I?

Chapter 8: Where am I?  
  
Sora woke on his island on a bright sunny day. The waves came up and brushed against his feet.  
  
Sora: But…what happened! The last thing I remember was being with Freddy in the darkness and…Oh no Freddy!!  
  
He jumped to his feet and looked around, but the little Heartless was nowhere to be found. As Sora looked around he noticed that there was no one around at all, he was completely alone. The seagull that normally flew around the coconut tree was gone, and there weren't any fish around either. There was no noise from any living creatures at all, only the waves and the slight breeze made any noise at all!  
  
Sora: Wha--what happened! This isn't my island!  
  
Then a cold voice came from every direction.  
  
AntiRiku: What Sora? Do you not like this little island?  
  
Sora: What did you do!  
  
AntiRiku: Well you will just have to see for your self…. But you might want to be careful….  
  
The voice faded away leavening Sora alone.  
  
Sora: Wait! What did you do to Freddy!?!?!?!??!  
  
There was no reply. He was completely alone, without a friend in the world.   
  
Sora: Kairi! Where's Kairi!?  
  
Sora ran to the Secret Place he had to know if she was there or not. And he ran up to the entrance a huge rock came out of the ground blocking his way. Sora pushed against the rock trying to move it but he did not succeed.  
  
Sora: *sadly* Kairi…   
  
  
  
He put his back to the rock and slid down it to sit on the ground.   
  
Sora: What should I do now? Freddy is gone and so are Riku and Kairi!  
  
Voice: Don't be afraid, and don't forget you hole the mightiest weapon of all.  
  
Sora: Hey it's you, long time no talk!  
  
Voice: -.- That's not the point…. Sora you must help you friends is you do not find you way through this illusion you will loose them forever!  
  
Sora: Aww now look what you did I was all happy and now I'm sad again!   
  
Voice: o.O; Umm I'm sorry?  
  
Sora: I need a hug!  
  
Voice: Sorry I can't revile my secret identity!  
  
Sora: Why not? We're friend aren't we?  
  
Voice: Sorry but I must take my leave…  
  
Sora: Wait can I at least have a loly pop?!  
  
But the voice had left. Sora got up and walked up to the shoreline. The waves brushed against his feet and the breeze ruffled his hair. Sora bent down to touch the water but found it did not feel the same in fact the breeze didn't even feel the same!  
  
Sora: OK so the voice was right this is an illusion! But how do I break free?  
  
Sora looked around and saw a piece of wood lying on the ground he picked it up and looked at it.   
  
Sora: Maybe scene this is all in my head I can break free by hitting my head!  
  
Sora raised the wood and smacked himself as hard as he could.   
  
Sora: Ofph…  
  
It didn't work now he could see stars floating around his head.  
  
Sora: Note… to self…. never hit….myself in head…with wood….  
  
He fell unconscious.   
  
~With AntiRiku~   
  
AntiRiku: AHAHAHAH!!!!! What and idiot he hit himself in the head! What a looser! Thinking he could get away that easily! Well let's have some more fun with him shall we?  
  
~With Sora~  
  
Sora woke to have someone in his face.  
  
Sora: Waa!! *Smack!*   
  
His head hit the other person's head.  
  
Other person: Owww what was that for?  
  
Sora: Riku?  
  
Sora looked to see Riku was the one standing over him.  
  
Sora: Riku I'm so glade your OK!  
  
Riku: Why wouldn't I be? Are you sure your ok Sora?  
  
Sora: Yes I am!  
  
Sora pulled Riku into a tight hug.  
  
Riku: Sora you killing me… and people are starting to start at us!  
  
Sora: *let go* Oh ^.^; Sorry!  
  
Riku brushed himself off and looked at Sora.  
  
Riku: I think you hit you hear a little hard… are you sure you ok man?  
  
Sora: Like I said, ya I am!  
  
Riku: Well whatever just don't let that happen ok? I don't want people getting the wrong idea!   
  
Sora: Ok, but Riku how'd you get away?  
  
Riku: What'd you mean?  
  
Sora: Weren't you being controlled?  
  
Riku: Sora are you having those weird dreams again? You know if Kairi hears your still having those she's going to take ya to the insane asylum!   
  
Sora: Ya so just don't tell her ok!  
  
Sora followed Riku to the paupu tree.   
  
~With AntiRiku~  
  
AntiRiku: He is falling into my trap! I could keep him there forever living in an illusion forever! While my plans are carried out! Oh and Riku if you haven't noticed you are fading with each second that passes soon we will be one! MUAHAHAHAHAHA …cough, cough choke, choke…. Need… water….  
  
~With Sora~  
  
Sora and Riku were sitting on the paopu tree talking to each other.   
  
Sora: Riku have you ever met someone named Freddy?  
  
Riku: ya why?  
  
Sora: Was she a Heartless?  
  
Riku: Yes….  
  
Sora: Was she you girlfriend?  
  
Riku: No…… we were just friends….  
  
Sora: I think your lying!!   
  
Riku: No I'm not!  
  
Kairi walked up behind the boys and jumped up onto the tree and sat between them.  
  
Sora: Hey Kairi!  
  
Kairi: Hey Sora, Riku what's up?  
  
Riku: The Sky as always.  
  
Kairi: ^.^ Hehe   
  
Sora: So what do you guys want to do?  
  
Kairi: Umm I don't know!  
  
Riku: Maybe we can break some more or the idiot's codes.  
  
Kairi: By doing what?  
  
Riku: I don't know anything.  
  
~With AntiRiku~  
  
AntiRiku: Now that I have my water I can finish my laugh! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok now I'm better. But this is boring I need to torment Sora some more! But what should I do? Humm I know……… 


	9. Tears from the Darkness

Chapter 9: Tears from the Darkness  
  
Sora had left Kairi and Riku for a moment to go look at the Secret Place. He remembered only to well what had happened, all that couldn't have been a dream! As he entered the cave it seemed to be the same but he soon noticed that the wooden door on the far side of the cave was missing! He walked up to the place where it used to be and touched the rocky wall. Then he heard something behind him. He turned to see Riku behind him but Riku looked mad. Sora noticed that in Riku's hand he held a keyblade.  
  
Sora: Riku… wha- what are you doing?  
  
Riku: I think its time we end this Sora there is only room of one of us!  
  
Riku trusted his keyblade at Sora tarring at his right arm. Sora just barley escaped holding his bloody arm. The pain coming from the wound was unimaginable! Sora had to keep running for he could here Riku chasing after him. Sora ran to the other side of the island where he found Kairi her back was turned away from him.  
  
Sora: Kairi, Kairi please help me! Riku's lost his mind! He attacked me…  
  
Kairi turned around to look at Sora, and just like Riku she did not look the same.   
  
Kairi: Riku hasn't lost his mind Sora; we just need to get rid of you!  
  
She pushed him, and as he fell to the ground the ground did not come. He was falling, falling into nothingness! The nothingness devoured him; he could not see himself or feel the pain of his arm. He knew nothing, he was nothing, and he had no one.   
  
~ With AntiRiku~  
  
AntiRiku: Awww now that's better, Sora has been taken by the darkness and Riku and I are one! Now I shall be called Riku! And not AntiRiku anymore! Muahahaha!!!!! See now that wasn't so bad I feel like a new person, now it's time to eclipse every world in darkness!!! But first I must finish opening the door…  
  
He walked away through the darkness hoping to come a pone Kingdom Hearts and to open the door letting the Heartless flood out all the worlds.  
  
~In the Nothingness~  
  
Sora could see something moving by his side, he could also feel something moving him. "I'm not dead!" he thought. "But I feel so cold and numb"  
  
He could here some strange noises coming from all around him, some were small voices and some were deep and some were in the middle. "Who are these please I can't see them, and what are they doing to me?"  
  
Something small jumped on top of him and looked in his face. Sora could see small yellow eyes looking at him.  
  
Sora: Blaa!!  
  
  
  
He knocked the creature off him and baked away only to his something squishy. The squishy thing made a noise when he hit it. Sora looked up to see what he hit. The creature was tall and had little yellow eyes.  
  
Sora: AHHH!! A Large Body!!!   
  
(That's a type of Heartless if you didn't know I'm going to be naming different types of them so if you don't know which ones which looking in you'r game at the journal click on characters then Heartless)  
  
Sora got to his feet and ran forward and tripped over another Heartless.  
  
Sora: Ahhh a Wight Knight!!   
  
He ran on all fours until he reached something he sat down on what he thought was a chair or something, but then it moved upwards. Sora felt what he was sitting on. It was cold and soft and had what appeared to be two huge claws at the end. Sora gulped and looked behind him. The Heartless had raised him to eye level. And Sora saw two huge yellow eyes.  
  
Sora: Oh god!! A Behemoth!  
  
Sora could now see in the dark everywhere he looked he was surrounded by Heartless. The Behemoth opens its large mouth; Sora knew that it was going to eat him! But then something wet rubbed against his face, it licked him!  
  
Sora: Blah! Heartless germs!  
  
The Behemoth then lowered its paw back down to the ground. Sora thankful jumped off and looked back up at it. And it looked back down at him.  
  
Sora: Your not going to eat me?  
  
The Behemoth shook its head. Sora looked around at all the Heartless.  
  
Sora: You aren't going to attack me?  
  
The Heartless' shock their heads and made little noised. A BouncyWild jumped up on Sora's sholder and looked at him.  
  
Sora: So you all are my friends? But why?  
  
A Soldier walked up to Sora and looked up at him, as the BouncyWild jumped down.  
  
Soldier: Freddy trusted you, she thought of you as a good friend. Now we are going to help do what she could not.  
  
Sora: What do you mean? Where is she?!  
  
Soldier: She was…. Attacked we tried to save her but….   
  
He moved aside and pointed to a spot where three Wizards where waving their staffs. Sora could see a small creature lying on the ground. Sora ran over to her and saw the damage. Her left arm was detached from her and lying by her side and she was cut in two.  
  
Sora: No…. Freddy… Can you save her?  
  
He looked at the Wizards; they looked back at him and shrugged.  
  
Soldier: They don't know. None of us do… Normally when a Heartless get hurt like that we just disappear, but for some reason she did not. We garbed her and took her away just as this happened. He didn't know that he didn't destroy her.  
  
Sora: He, who is "he"?  
  
Soldier: AntiRiku, he did this to her…. We have been trying are hardest to keep her alive and put her back together, but I don't know if we can…  
  
Sora: You have to save her! We can't let her die not now! Riku will want to see her after I save him, I know he will!  
  
Soldier: There's not much that we can do. None of us have enough power to put her back together.   
  
Sora: You need to find something that can put her together… how about… *looks around at all the heartless* you! White Mushroom come here!  
  
The White Mushroom walked over to him and looked up at him.  
  
Sora: Give them Mystery Goo! That could do it! That could be our substance to put her back together!  
  
Soldier: *to Wizards* Do you think it'll work?  
  
The Wizards looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
Wizard #1: It could…  
  
Wizard #2: It might…  
  
Wizard #3: So lets give it a try!  
  
The White Mushroom walked over to the Wizards and gave them lots of Mystery Goo.   
  
Soldier: Sora you must meet Riku he is looking for the door. Right now you are inside Kingdom Hearts. We brought you here before you were completely taken by the nothingness.  
  
Sora: But how can I leave? Only the Darkness can go through the door!  
  
Soldier: We will take you, Wyvern here *gestures to a Wyvern on his right* will help you exit. Once you are out you can fight him, and if you need help we will help you!  
  
Sora: But what if you get killed?  
  
Soldier: For us that's nothing, we have nothing to live for anymore. Our bodies are gone and we are not human or anything anymore we are only darkness. To be killed is like being freed from this, death does not scare us at all.  
  
Sora: Well thanks you guys.   
  
Sora then remembered his arm, he looked down to see that it was not there.  
  
Sora: Was it real?  
  
Soldier: No this new evil Riku had you in an illusion the hole time.  
  
Sora: But it felt so real….  
  
Soldier: He wanted you to think it was, and that your friends bestride you.   
  
Sora: So when do I leave?  
  
Soldier: We are going to wit for him to arrive, that will give you time to prepare.  
  
Sora: So you aren't on his side?   
  
Soldier: No not if he is going to mistreat us! After what he did to Freddy we will never take orders from him! 


	10. The Plans

Chapter 10: The Plans   
  
Riku wondered around in the darkness trying to find the door. He had been walking for hours it seemed.  
  
Riku: I knew I should have stopped for directions!  
  
Ever science the two Riku's had become one Riku had began to change. Now he looked like the old Riku his eyes no longer glowed. He even acted a little more like Riku, except that he wanted to open Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Riku: Ok I'm officially lost! Come on there has to be someone out there!  
  
Nothing replied, he could here his voice echoing though the vast nothingness.   
  
Riku: I don't like being alone…. And I just remembered I'm afraid of the dark… someone anyone are you out there, I'm totally lost and confused… *Smack*  
  
Riku had hit himself in the head.  
  
Riku: What was that for?  
  
Voice in Riku's head: Pull yourself together; we're not afraid of the dark!  
  
Riku: Yes I am ever science I got out of Ansem I've been afraid. *Smack*  
  
Voice in Riku's head: NO your not we are on our way to the door not go there!  
  
Riku: OK you don't need to yell!  
  
Riku walked off mumbling to himself about stupid voices.  
  
Riku: I need to prepare myself! The darkness will obey me, and only me! *Takes out Keyblade the one to open hearts* I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman!!! Umm well I guess not but I wish I were! ^.^;   
  
Riku ran off humming the Batman theme song. He was going to be the best he was going to rule all, he would prove that he was better then Ansem! He didn't need anyone to help him he would be the best!  
  
Riku: You know maybe I should have a sidekick, just like Batman… but first I shall come up with my name! How about Black X! I think that's it! Black X, it has a ring to it! Now all I need it a theme! And it has to be better then Batman's and Sephiroth's!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku continued his running. He ran until he was out of breath. He looked around to see nothing.  
  
Riku: Still nothing! Its like I'm not moving at all! Man I need some water.   
  
He fell down onto the cold ground. He couldn't take it anymore! He never thought looking for a white door would be so hard!  
  
Riku: OK next time get a map or a guide, or don't ever do this again!  
  
Riku made a water bottle out of nothing and began to drink.   
  
Riku: Being evil is so hard sometimes. The villains on TV always make it look easy! Well at least my evil laugh is better then all of theirs! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku started walking again hoping that this time around he would finally find the door. As he walked little did he know that Shadows were following him. The Heartless' wanted to know when Riku got to the door and these Shadows were the spies.   
  
Riku walked through the darkness thinking about what it will be like to rule all. To be better then everyone, and to control all of the Heartless.   
  
Riku: No one will be better then me! I shall rule all! I'll be the ruler of everything. MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Riku began skipping down a white path that had opened up in front of him.  
  
Riku: I bet I'm almost there!  
  
The Heartless following him disappeared to go back, Riku had found the path to Kingdom Hearts. Riku got his keyblade ready. He would open the door and let the darkness flood out and over every world. With the doors funny open all the darkness residing in Kingdom Hearts would be released! And he would be the controller of it all! Such power, the greatness it would all be his!  
  
Riku: And I will never have to worry about anything after I rule all the worlds!  
  
~With Sora~  
  
Sora took out his Keyblade, he was ready for Riku. Sora went to see Freddy for the last time; her operation was going nicely. The Goo was working. It held her body back together but it took a long time to completely finish its job, and even then there was no guarantee that she would live or even wake up.  
  
Sora walked over to Wyvern, and looked up at it.  
  
Sora: I hope everything goes according to plan….  
  
Wyvern: It will I'll be there to help you Sora and if we need back up we have Behemoth, it seems he's taken a likening to you.  
  
Sora: ^.^ hehe I guess that's a good thing hu?  
  
Wyvern: Yes it is with all of us on you side you can't loose!  
  
Sora: But if Riku has been completely absorbed…. Then  
  
Wyvern: You can free him; once you defeat him they should separate. And your friend Riku will be fine.  
  
Sora: What about Kairi?  
  
Wyvern: She will be where ever you left her.  
  
Sora: And what will happen to all of you and Riku and me?   
  
Wyvern: When you seal Kingdom Hearts all the Heartless will be locked in. But, I will fly you back to your island while the worlds are separating, there's just engulf time for me to do that before I am sucked back into Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Sora: So I'll never see any of you again?  
  
Wyvern: I'm afraid not…  
  
Soldier made his way up to them.  
  
Soldier: Its time Sora.  
  
Sora jumped onto Wyvern's back holding his keyblade.  
  
Sora: I'm ready.   
  
Soldier: Good luck Sora.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and as you have seen I'm trying to make it funnier! And yes I do know some things about KH2. And if you want to talk about it you can AIM me or e-mail me sometime, but if you e-mail me put in KH2 as the subject otherwise I wont open it. ^.^; Anyways I'm glade you guys like the story so far and I'm sorry to say its coming to a close, but I bet you already knew that, didn't you? 


	11. Destati

Chapter 11: Destati  
  
A/N: If you have the Kingdom Hearts CD go to Disc 2 and play the very last song; Destati. I named this chapter after that song because when I wrote this chapter, I was listening to it and I thought it went along with it well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku ran up the white path he could now see a white door up ahead. He was almost there!  
  
Riku: Yes! Once I reach the door I shall completely open it and control the darkness with in!  
  
He began to run faster nothing could get in his way! But as he neared the door something flew out of it. At first glance it was only a Heartless but once Riku saw who was sitting on it her stopped.   
  
Riku: You! How did you get here!  
  
Wyvern landed and Sora jumped off his keyblade at the ready.  
  
Sora: I've come to destroy you! You hurt my friends and hurt Riku!  
  
Riku: But I am Riku three is not two of us anymore, we are just one, one Riku as there should be.  
  
Sora: I know that the real Riku is still in there and I'm going to free him!   
  
Riku: Well I'd like to see you try!  
  
The both got into fighting stances and were off. Riku's speed was incredible Sora could never remember Riku being this fast before! Sora knew he couldn't mach his speed so Sora decided to wait for Riku to try to attack him, and then he would make his move. Riku knew Sora couldn't mach his speed and knew Sora would be forced to be more defense then offence. But Riku knew Sora only to well, Sora would never just block attack he would risk getting hurt to attack his opponent.   
  
Riku ran forward getting ready to a Sonic Blade attack, he knew that Sora in return would try to use Strike Raid, but he was ready for that. Riku rushed forward delivering his blow right as Sora used Strike Raid. Their Keyblades delivered hard blows to one another; the attacks of both the fighters had been canceled. It was clear that this fight would use more then just strength or speed, it would be the one who had the most will to go on that would win.   
  
Wyvern watched the two boys fight for quite sometime, but Wyvern knew that Sora couldn't hold out much longer. He was tiring and could no longer block any of Riku's attacks. Sora began dogging; he knew that with one more blow he would be through. Wyvern Took to the sky and flew back into the door.  
  
Riku: It seems you friend has left you…. And I know you are weakening, you cant possible take anymore now can you?  
  
Sora: *panting* I…. Will…. Defect you…. No matter what the coast!   
  
Riku: I hope you made a will Sora because this is the end!  
  
Riku raised his Keyblade and approached Sora. Sora could see his life flashing before his eyes, and he could see all the good times he had with Riku. Riku had always been there for him, helping him in many ways. He could remember when they were just kids, the day he had found the cave thinking their was a monster in there, and how Riku went with him to check it out. Riku helped Sora become stronger; all of those games of "got your sword" had helped him out a lot in the past years. He couldn't stand this Riku would never hurt Sora, Riku would have never killed Kairi or Freddy!   
  
Riku was standing right in front of Sora now, his keyblade still raised.  
  
Sora: Wait Riku… please don't do this I know you don't want to!  
  
Riku: Oh but I do Sora! I don't know you or anyone after this moment I will rule over everyone and everything!  
  
Sora fell to his knees, Riku was gone there was nothing left of his best friend. All of those years and in the end they counted for nothing. As Riku brought his Keyblade down a pone Sora something moved behind Sora. A huge shadow appeared and blocked the attack on Sora. It was Behemoth, it sheltered Sora beneath him and roared at Riku. From all around shadows began to appear coming from the air and the ground until a huge circle of Heartless surrounded Riku, Sora and Behemoth.  
  
Riku: Why do you defend him? Do you not remember that this boy kills Heartless? He is a Keyblade master he destroys the darkness!   
  
Soldier: We do not take orders from anyone anymore! And we do not want to hurt anyone anymore. All of us here were victims of the Heartless our worlds were taken along with our bodies and hearts becoming what we are today… Heartless.  
  
Riku: But one the door is open you are free!  
  
Soldier: We are never free! Now my fellow Heartless attack!  
  
All the Heartless' attacked Riku except for the Behemoth; the Behemoth picked Sora up carefully in his mouth. Riku screamed the Heartless' were tarring him apart. After about a minuet Riku split in two once was unconscious and fell to the ground the Heatless' ignored this one and attacked the other. The other Riku was AntiRiku, the Heartless' engulfed him and he disappeared.  
  
Behemoth carefully placed Sora on the ground beside Riku. Sora pushed him self up into a sitting position to look at his unconscious friend.   
  
Sora: Riku… I'm glade your ok…..  
  
Wyvern landed by Sora's side.  
  
Wyvern: You need to seal the keyhole now.  
  
Sora: But.. I can't you all helped me out so much and now I have to get rid of you!  
  
Wyvern: Sora I know it's hard, but you've parted with other in the past. Just remember us, will you. Once you seal the door we will make sure to never come out again, so your part in this story will be over and you can live a normal life.  
  
Sora: But I don't want to! I can't.. I just can't…  
  
Wyvern: There's nothing you can do Sora if you leave the door open all the darkness will come out, and there's still more Heartless in there and they are not like us. We have memories from when we were human and that's what separates us from them. No good will come from opening the door, or pain. Now please close it we all need you too.   
  
One by one the Heartless' began to disappear. Behemoth picked Sora up and placed him on Wyvern's back, then he picked up Riku and placed him in front of Sora.  
  
Wyvern: Hold on tight to him for me Sora.  
  
Sora nodded he didn't want to do his task. Sora said goodbye to Behemoth and Wyvern flew up to the door. The Heartless' on the other side were closing it.  
  
Wyvern: Now seal it Sora!  
  
Sora raised his keyblade, and string of light hit the door and with that the door disappeared. Wyvern flew off as fast as it could, objects could be seen moving all around. Sora noticed that he saw Heartless being pulled back in the direction of the door.  
  
Sora: What will happen to them if the doors gone?  
  
Wyvern: There is still a portal there that they can go through, but after all the worlds close it to will be sealed. We're almost there!  
  
Sora looked up ahead to see light shimmering before them. As they passes through it Sora had to cover his eyes the light was so bright. Once the light had died down he saw all around him were small glimmers of light they looked like stars.  
  
Sora: Where are we?  
  
Wyvern: This is the way to each world, not all Heartless' use gummi ships you know, the only reason their there is to shoot down anyone coming their way. When we want to go to a world we come here each light is a world once we go through one of them we end up in that world. But as you can see they are all different colors that's how we tell them apart!  
  
Wyvern was flying faster and faster. Sora had never seen one go this fast before.  
  
Sora: Are we going to make it?  
  
Wyvern: I don't know the worlds are separating faster then we had hoped!  
  
Sora: What happened if you don't make it?  
  
Wyvern: What happens to a hotdog if you put it in the microwave for to long without slicing it open?  
  
Sora: It blows up?  
  
Wyvern: Yes! And that's what will happen to us!  
  
Sora: o.O Then go faster!!  
  
Wyvern: I'm trying but I do have a max speed you know! 


	12. Where the Darkness meets the Light

Chapter 12: Where the Darkness meets the Light  
  
As they few around the little lights began to glow brighter.  
  
Sora: Why are they getter brighter?  
  
Wyvern: Because they are almost done separating!  
  
Sora: How far off is my world?  
  
Wyvern: There in front of us, that light blue one is your world!  
  
But just as they approached a huge amount of light was unleashed from all of the worlds around them, and what looked like meteors shot from every direction. Wyvern tried to dogged all of them but one hit it. Wyvern began to fall, spiraling down, down.  
  
Sora: Wyvern! Wake up! Please!!  
  
Just then another meatier hit them, the last thing Sora saw was a huge purple object rushing towards them…   
  
~Later~  
  
Sora woke on his island, Riku lying by his side. His head hurt so much! He placed one hand on his head and crawled over to Riku.   
  
Sora: *shaking him* Riku, Riku, come on wake up!  
  
Riku began to move opening his blue eyes he looked up at Sora.  
  
Riku: …..Sora….. How'd you….  
  
Sora: I'll tell you that all later, but how are you doing?  
  
Riku: I feel so… weak…  
  
Sora: Well you just rest Riku.  
  
Riku fell asleep wondering how he got back to his island, and what had happened. He felt very weird light headed, and he felt like he was going to throw up.   
  
Sora began to look around; his head didn't hurt so much anymore.   
  
Sora: But what happened we were falling and… Wyvern!   
  
He looked around and there a few feat away he saw it. Wyvern lay motionless on the ground. Sora got to his feet and ran over to the Heartless. He looked at its face, its eyes were closed, and he couldn't hear it taking any breaths.   
  
Sora: Wyvern… no not you…. You can't die!  
  
Sora heard some movement from behind; Riku had wakened and was walking over to him.  
  
Riku could see the Heartless and could tell that it was Sora's friend.  
  
Riku: Is it dead?  
  
Riku knelt down beside Sora and looked at Wyvern.  
  
Riku: You know they can't survive on this side.  
  
Sora looked up at Riku.  
  
Sora: But Wyvern helped us escape! It's all because of it that we are here!  
  
Riku: Sora, I'm really sorry.  
  
Then they herd something huge coming from behind. Riku and Sora jumped to their feet and turned around. A huge Behemoth stood in front of them.  
  
Sora: Behemoth? But how?  
  
Then two small Heartless' jumped from its back. One of them was Soldier and the other was…  
  
Riku: Freddy!!  
  
Riku ran to the little Heartless and it jumped up into his arms.  
  
Riku: Freddy I thought I'd never see you again!  
  
Freddy: I'm glade your Ok Riku!  
  
Sora ran up to great the Heartless'.  
  
Sora: How'd you guys get here?  
  
Soldier: We can after you guys just incase you needed help and also so Freddy could say goodbye. But when he got to you, you were all incautious! Behemoth here saved you all; he grabbed you guys and ran for you world. When we got here the world disconnected, we expected to just to disappear but it didn't happen! So we are stuck here!  
  
Sora: So you guys can stay here we us forever!?  
  
Soldier: It seems to be that way.  
  
Sora: Cool! But what about Wyvern?  
  
Soldier: We can fix her up.  
  
Sora: Wyvern's a girl?  
  
Soldier: Yep!  
  
Behemoth and Soldier went over to Wyvern. Soldier gave Wyvern something that looked like a potion. Wyvern woke up; she flapped her wings and got to her feet. Sora ran over to her.  
  
Sora: I'm so glade your ok! And thanks for helping us!  
  
Wyvern: Your welcome but what are we doing here?  
  
Sora: You get to live here with Riku and me!  
  
Riku walked over holding Freddy, he had never been so happy. He was back to normal and he had Freddy.   
  
Riku: Sora, thank you! Freddy has told me everything.  
  
Freddy: And thank you for saving my life Sora.  
  
Sora: It was nothing you guys. I'm just glade you two are all right.  
  
Riku looked down at Freddy, she looked so happy. And now they could be together forever. Noting would ever come between them, life was now perfect.   
  
Sora looked at Riku, he could tell he was happy, happy to be free, and happy to have Freddy.   
  
Riku: So Sora, now we both have Heartless friends!   
  
Sora: How come you never told me about Freddy?  
  
Riku: I don't know, never thought about it I guess.   
  
Behemoth licked Sora's face.  
  
Sora: Hehe, cut it out that tickles.   
  
Riku: Ya and you don't want Wakka and his little helpers to chase you down for sexual harassment now do you!   
  
Behemoth: o.O hun?  
  
Riku: Forget it.  
  
Sora: Speaking for them, where is everyone?  
  
Riku: They're probably hiding from Behemoth here.   
  
Solder: Well I think we should meet all your friends you know so we don't cause a disturbance here, and you should show us around so we know where everything is.   
  
Sora: ^.^ ok! Lets go!  
  
Riku: And on your right is a tree, and another, and another!  
  
Freddy: Yay I get to live on this beautiful island with you!   
  
Riku: Yep you'll love it here!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's not the end there will be another chapter after this and that might end it. I'm not sure yet, I might make it longer and I might not. So just expect at least one more chapter! And I'm sorry this took so long I've been preoccupied lol. 


	13. Where the Hearts Meet in the End

Chapter 13: Where the Hearts Meet in the End  
  
As the group proceeded around the island Riku walked up to Sora, remembering what had happened.  
  
Riku: Sora?  
  
Sora: Hu?  
  
Riku: What ever… happened to Kairi?  
  
Sora: Kairi! I forgot about her! She's fine I left her in the Secret Place, lets go get her!  
  
Sora, Riku, Solder, and Freddy jumped on Behemoth's back and road over to the Secret Place. Sora and Riku jumped down and ran over to it, Freddy sat on Riku's sholder as they walked in. Kairi sat in the corner next to the drawing that she and Sora had made of each other when they were kids. Freddy jumped off Riku's sholder to look around at all the drawings.  
  
Kairi: Sora! Riku!   
  
She got up and ran over to the two. She hugged Riku.  
  
Kairi: I'm so glade you're alright Riku!  
  
Riku: I'm just glade that your alive, Kairi.  
  
She pulled away and looked at Sora.  
  
Kairi: And thank you Sora for saving the day!   
  
She kissed Sora on the cheek making Sora blush.   
  
Sora: I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for the Heartless!  
  
Kairi: o.O The Heartless?  
  
Kairi then noticed the small Heartless jumping back onto Riku's sholder.   
  
Kairi: The Heartless? There still here?  
  
Riku: Only four of them.  
  
Sora: And there all my friends, they aren't going to hurt anyone!  
  
Kairi: Are you sure  
  
Freddy looked at Kairi, she could tell the girl was afraid of the Heartless she couldn't blame her.  
  
Freddy: *to Kairi* I want to be you'r friend Kairi we all do just come out and meet us all, you'll see!   
  
Kairi looked from Sora to Riku and nodded.   
  
They walked outside, Kairi could believe her eyes.   
  
Kairi: What's that?  
  
She pointed at the big purple Heartless.  
  
Sora: That's Behemoth, and Behemoth this is Kairi.  
  
Behemoth lowered himself down to look at Kairi and licked her.   
  
Kairi: ^.^ Hehe that tickles!   
  
Then Wyvern and Solder came up to Kairi.  
  
Wyvern: I'm Wyvern nice to meet you Kairi.  
  
Solder: And you can call me Solder!  
  
Kairi: Nice to meet you both!  
  
Riku: Kairi do you know where Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie are?   
  
Kairi: No I don't, I haven't seen them at all, I stayed in the cave the whole time.  
  
Sora: Well let's go find them!  
  
Then they heard Wakka's voice coming from the shack.  
  
Wakka: Where in here man!   
  
The door opened and Wakka stepped out.   
  
Tidus: You can't make me go out there Wakka! I'm not going!  
  
Wakka grabbed the boy by his pants and dragged him out. Selphie was hiding behind Wakka holding tightly onto him.  
  
Wakka: So ya say their friendly, ya?  
  
Riku: Yes these ones here are anyways.  
  
Sora: They're our friends and they are going to be staying here with us!  
  
Selphie: Well I guess there not to bad… and that small one Riku has there is cute! *She lets go of Wakka*  
  
Tidus: *trying to run away but Wakka still has him by the pants* The big one is going to eat us I just know it! And its' purple like Barney, it can't be good!  
  
Wakka: Tidus are ya always going to act like a little kid?  
  
Tidus: But I don't wanna go near that thing!  
  
Selphie: You big baby, its just a big dog!  
  
Riku: Ha I never knew Tidus was scared of a Behemoth! How sad!  
  
Tidus: It's not sad, and I'm not a baby!!  
  
Wakka let Tidus go, Tidus straitened himself out and looked at Behemoth. Behemoth looked right back at him and took a step closer. Tidus cringed in fear, and then Behemoth licked him.  
  
Wakka: Ha! I think it likes you man!  
  
Selphie walled up the Behemoth and patted the side of his face.   
  
Selphie: Hehe it's kinda cute once you get used to it.  
  
Tidus looked up and Behemoth.  
  
Tidus: I wasn't scared..it.. it just startled me, that's all!  
  
Riku: Ya right you almost wet yourself you were so scared!  
  
Tidus: Not uh!   
  
Riku looked at all his friends, things could get better! He was back to normal, Freddy was there, Sora and Kairi were ok, Tidus was still a big scaredy cat, and he had some new Heartless friends! He was never going to be troubled by the darkness anymore! He hugged Freddy closed to him. And looked down at her.  
  
Riku: I'm glade you're here with me.  
  
Freddy: Me too.  
  
Riku made sure that the others weren't looking at them or listening them, then he looked back down at her.  
  
Riku: I love you Freddy.  
  
Freddy: I love you too Riku!  
  
He kissed her on the head and then walked over to where the others were arguing over who gets to play with what Heartless. Yep life was back to normal for Riku well actually it was better then normal. There was nothing to worry about and now Freddy was going to be with him forever! "Yep this is the life!" he thought to himself.  
  
The group began to play and mess around, all the events that had just happened were in the back of there minds not to be bothered with when there was so much fun to be had.   
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you go! It's over, I didn't think I would end it here but…. I did so there! ^.^; And I probably will make a story to go between Another Side the Same Story and A Riku Halloween. It will take place during Kingdom Hearts 2 through Riku's point of view just like Another Side the Same Story. But that will be a long ways off. I want to play the game before making it so I can include any cuts scenes with Riku or anything that has to do with Riku in it. But if Riku does not have a big role in KH2 (which I highly doubt) I might not make it. Well I'm sure that he will have a big role so if you want you can give me your e-mail address or put me on you author alert list for when I do start making it. Just give me some time! Like I said I want to beat it at least once so I know what's going on, and the games not coming out until the end of this year! Well see ya people, and feel free to AIM me or e-mail me, like I said before if you e-mail put something to do with my story or Kingdom Hearts in as the subject please. Thank you! 


End file.
